Leadership, Planning and Evaluation: Project Summary/Abstract The senior leadership, in conjunction with internal and external advisory groups, drives planning and evaluation activities at the Koch Institute. Decisions to support the research and scientific community of the Koch Institute (KI), internal and external evaluation of the research, shared resources, administration and operating structure of the KI occurs via several processes. Internally, Senior Leadership and the KI Executive Committee perform oversight and review. Formal MIT evaluation processes include an annual report by the KI Director to the President of MIT, bi-annual review by academic visiting committees and an annual report to, and regular meetings with, the Vice President for Research. External review is provided by the KI Scientific Advisory Board (SAB), which meets annually and reviews the CCSG Programs, overall aims and progress, the administrative structure and shared resources. MIT evaluation of the research, shared resources, administration and operating structure of the Koch Institute occurs via several processes. Formal internal MIT evaluation processes include an annual report by the Koch Institute Director to the President of MIT and an annual report and budget meeting with the Vice President for Research. The Koch Institute is also subject to review by the Visiting Committee of the Department of Biology, which is appointed by the MIT Corporation and is made up of prominent scientists from outside of MIT and individuals from industry. The most recent Visiting Committee meeting was held in spring 2019. These evaluations are used in determining financial support and space allocations by MIT to the KI; both have increased over the last grant period, reflecting the strong reputation and status of the Koch Institute within MIT. The Koch Institute has several additional means of planning and evaluation. Principal among these are the Koch Institute Annual Retreat and bi-weekly Koch Institute CCSG Program and Faculty Meetings. The annual off-site retreats have proven to be an excellent opportunity for Koch Institute members and their laboratories to engage with each other and discuss their science, formally and informally. They are also very useful for the Koch Institute leadership to evaluate the Programs and membership as a whole; in recent years, the retreats have also been used as a mechanism to evaluate the candidacy of potential Koch Institute members. In addition, the Koch Institute members meet approximately every two weeks during the academic year to discuss scientific developments, Koch Institute business, and future directions. Strong mechanisms for ongoing review of Koch Institute Core Facilities are in place to ensure scientific needs of the Center members are met.